Shaman King
by Cheryn
Summary: Seit ihrer Geburt wurde Rosalie Montez dazu ausgebildet Hao Asakura zu besiegen. Doch was passiert, wenn sie seine Gründe mehr verstehen kann als gut für sie ist? Und wenn dann noch Gefühle ins Spiel kommen, ist das Schlamassel perfekt. Hao x Rosalie
1. Zeke

Alle bekannten Charaktere sowie Orte aus Shaman King gehören Hiroyuki Takei.

Ich verdiene damit kein Geld!

Hinweis:

Ich halte mich hauptsächlich an die Handlung aus der Manga-Reihe. Natürlich kann es passieren, dass ein paar Sachen aus der Animeserie mit einfließen werden.

Außerdem weiß ich, dass die Hauptdarstellerin Rosalie Montez sich nicht sehr japanisch anhört. Der Name hat es mir angetan. Also bitte darüber hinweg sehen. XD

**Kapitel 1: Zeke**

Eigentlich könnte man annehmen, dass ich ein ganz normales Mädchen war. Ich machte jeden Tag meine Hausaufgaben, hatte sehr gute Noten in der Schule, traf mich nachmittags mit Freunden und half meiner Familie im Haushalt. Mein Leben war so normal, wie es überhaupt für ein durchschnittliches Mädchen nur sein konnte wäre da nicht der Unterschied, dass ich die Fähigkeit besaß Geister zu sehen und mit ihnen zu sprechen. Nun gut, ganz normal, wie ich es jeden weiß machen möchte, bin ich nun auch nicht. Leider…

Mein Name ist Rosalie Montez und ich wurde in der alten japanischen Familie Montez, wie es schon mein Nachname sagt, geboren. Die Familie Montez gehörte zu den ältesten Schamanenfamilien der Welt und besaß einen sehr traditionsreichen Ablauf. So setzte sie sich für die Erhaltung der Wälder ein, kaufte sogar große Flächen von Wäldern, Wiesen und Schutzgebiete auf um sie vor den äußeren Einflüssen und Zerstörungen des Menschen zu schützen. Leider half das nicht viel und es war von daher nicht verwunderlich, als vor 500 Jahren sie jemand bestimmtes aufsuchte.

„Die Menschen zerstören den Planeten und haben daher kein Recht auf Leben. Schließt euch mir an und rettet die Welt vor diesen Abschaum.", hatte der mysteriöse Gast gesagt. In gewisser Weise stimmte die Familie Montez ihm zu, war aber mit seinen Methoden nicht einverstanden. So geschah es, dass er mit der Drohung „Dann werde ich mir als meine Schamanenkönigin euer liebstes Stück nehmen." wieder verrückt lachend verschwand. Zum Glück kam es nie dazu, dass er meine damalige Vorfahrin mit sich genommen hatte, da er von jemand anderes besiegt und damit getötet wurde. Doch die Geschichte des Hao Asakura war meiner Familie nicht unbekannt gewesen und so stellten sie sich darauf ein, dass er sein Versprechen beim nächsten Schamanenturnier in 500 Jahren wahr machen würde.

Das war auch der Grund, warum ich schon von klein auf trainiert wurde. Ich sollte mich ihn stellen. Ich sollte ihn vernichten. Es war meine Bestimmung, hatte meine Familie mir immer wieder eingetrichtert. Da sie wussten, dass Hao mit großer Macht zu Welt kommen würden, haben sie den König der Geister mit sehr vielen Gebeten versucht zu bringen, dass er mich unterstützt. An meinen vierzehnten Geburtstag bekam ich von ihm meine zwei Schutzgeister geschenkt. Es waren nicht irgendwelche Schutzgeister sondern zwei Elemente und Kinder des Königs persönlich: Spirit of dark und Spirit of light.

Und so trainierte ich jeden Tag hart, bis schließlich der Tag kam, an dem der Schicksalsstern am Himmel zu sehen war und ich mich als würdig erweisen musste, am Schamanenturnier teilzunehmen. Dies übernahm kein anderer als ein Schiedsrichter vom Schamanenrat persönlich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde ihn zu besiegen. Oder war ich einfach zu gut geworden? Jedenfalls dauerte der Kampf gerade mal eine Minute und schließlich händigte er mir einen Orakel-Pager aus.

Das Telefon klingelte. Ich rannte schnell die Treppen runter und nahm den Hörer ab.

„Montez"

„Hallo mein Stern.", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme. Sofort war ich auf Wolke sieben.

„Sebastian? Hi, wie geht es dir? Wollen wir uns heute treffen?"

„Na klar. Schließlich bist du doch nur noch ein paar Tage hier. Schade eigentlich. Wo wolltest du noch einmal deinen Urlaub machen? Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon so sehr."

Ich seufzte. Natürlich konnte ich meinem Freund nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Er besaß nicht die Fähigkeit Geister zu sehen und würde mich sicher für verrückt erklären. „Ich fliege nach Amerika in die westliche Wüste." Ich grinste, auch wenn er das nicht sehen konnte. „Das wird bestimmt nicht lange dauern. Ich bin vielleicht so drei Monate weg. Dann komme ich zurück" _oder auch nicht_, fügte ich gedanklich hinzu. _Wenn ich Schamanenkönigin werde, dann habe ich andere Aufgaben._

„Du musst mir jeden Tag schreiben, ja?" Dann blieb es einen Augenblick still. „Wie wäre es heute mit einem Bäckerbesuch? Du liebst doch Kuchen. Ich lade dich ein.", sagte er.

„Oh ja, dass ist eine gute Idee.", strahlte ich. „Wir treffen uns um 15 Uhr bei meinen Lieblingsbäcker. Ich hielt inne und flüsterte fast: „Ich liebe dich. Bis nachher." Damit legte ich auf und versuchte den Schmerz vor der kommenden Trennung zu unterdrücken. Ja, ich liebte Sebastian. Viel mehr als es gut für ihn war, denn eigentlich brachte ich ihn dadurch in Gefahr. Obwohl…was interessierte es denn Hao ob ich einen Freund habe oder nicht? Das ging ihn gar nichts an.

Ungewöhnlich ruhig saß ich mit meiner Familie am Mittagstisch. Die Stimmung war bedrückt, denn alle machten sich Sorgen vor das kommende Turnier. Schließlich räusperte sich meine Großmutter.

„Ich habe mich mit der Familie Asakura in Verbindung gesetzt und wir wissen nun, als wer sich Hao wiedergeboren ist.", begann sie.

Ich schreckte auf und starrte sie an. _Also war es wirklich passiert?_

„Dieses Mal war er ganz raffiniert gewesen und ist wieder als Asakura wiedergeboren worden. Genauer gesagt als Zwillingsbruder des echten Sohnes von der Familie Asakura. Das macht die Sache für uns natürlich viel einfacher." Sie sah mich über ihre dicken Brillengläser scharf an. „Wenn du dich Yo Asakura anschließt, dann wirst du früher oder später mit Sicherheit auf Hao treffen."

_Jetzt fängt sie schon wieder damit an_, stöhnte ich innerlich auf. Trotzdem nickte ich.

„Er wird selbstverständlich seine Aufmerksamkeit auch auf dich lenken. Doch Yo wird er mit Sicherheit als größere Gefahr einstufen. Schließlich wurde er schon zweimal von einem Asakura besiegt. Umso überraschender wird es für ihn werden von einer Montez und noch dazu von seiner _Verlobten_ erledigt zu werden." Sie grinste mich wissend an. Wie ich diesen Blick doch von ihr hasste.

Langsam legte ich mein Besteck auf den Tisch ab und sah in die Runde. „Ich werde nun auf mein Zimmer gehen und lernen. Heute Nachmittag bin ich noch mit Sebastian verabredet." Damit stand ich auf und ging in den Flur die Treppe hoch. Eigentlich hatte ich wenig Lust auf lernen. Deswegen setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und schaute in das gegenüberliegende Fenster zum Himmel. Nach einiger Zeit erschienen Saphir und Venus neben mir als eine Art Kugel in jeweils weiß und schwarz.

„Bedrückt dich etwas?", fragte mich die weiße Kugel mit einem reservierten Blick. Venus hatte schon zu oft meine Wutanfälle mitbekommen.

„Vielleicht", antwortete ich ihr. Mich beschäftigte so vieles in letzter Zeit, dass ich das Gefühl hatte mein Kopf müsste platzen. Ich war ziemlich aufgeregt auf das Schamanenturnier und wollte es um jeden Preis gewinnen. Schließlich war ich nicht schwach und das wusste ich. Ich konnte sogar per Geistkontrolle auf Venus zum Schamanenturnier fliegen ohne technische Hilfsmittel für die Reise zu verwenden. Außerdem machten mich meine zwei Elementargeister sehr stark.

Leider hatte ich auch Angst die Trennung von Sebastian während dieser Zeit nicht auszuhalten und wieder hier her zurück zu kehren, da der Schmerz der Trennung größer war als der Wunsch zu siegen. Doch _das_ durfte ich auf keinen Fall. Meine Familie würde es mir nie verzeihen.

Über Hao machte ich mir eigentlich keinen großen Kopf. Warum auch? Wie stark konnte er denn schon sein? Was konnte sein Spirit of fire gegen meine beiden Spirits schon unternehmen? Genau, nichts!

„Also eher ja oder eher nein?", fragte Venus nach, nachdem sie sicher sein konnte keinen meiner Anfälle auszulösen.

Lächeln wandte ich mich zu ihr um. „Venus, das Turnier wird ein Kinderspiel werden. Du wirst schon sehen."

„Wenn das Turnier so ein _Kinderspiel_ wird, warum soll ich dann immer Ausschau nach anderen Schamanen in der Nähe halten?", fragte mich Saphir missgelaunt und verwandelte sich von der kleinen schwarzen Kugel zu einen pechschwarzen Vogel mit einen langen Schweif. Er ließ sich auf das Fensterbrett nieder und sah mich anklagend an.

„Weil man immer auf Hinterhalte achten sollte. Und in diesen Zeiten passieren solche ziemlich oft." Ich ließ mich nun auf das Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Eigentlich wäre ein Sättigungsspaziergang keine schlechte Idee und nach den Treffen mit Sebastian könnte ich auch noch ins Fitnessstudio gehen. Meine Eltern meinten zwar immer, dass ich viel zu viel Sport machte, aber was konnte ich dafür, dass ich fast jede Sportart liebte?

„Außerdem verstehe ich gar nicht, was du an Sebastian so toll findest. Er ist ein Mensch und kann noch nicht einmal Geister sehen.", griff Saphir sein Lieblingsthema auf. „Du solltest dir lieber einen Schamanen aussuchen. Es gibt so viele und vor allem starke."

Wütend setzte ich mich wieder auf. Manchmal redete Saphir einfach zu viel oder eigentlich immer, wenn ich recht darüber nachdachte. „Halt deinen Schnabel! Meine Beziehungen gehen dir überhaupt nichts an! Und ich werde mir keinen anderen Schamanen suchen. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, bin ich genau genommen sogar mit einem verlobt."

„Natürlich.", erwiderte der Vogel sarkastisch. „Mit den kleinen Unterschied, dass ihr euch noch nie gesehen habt, deine Familie ihn am liebsten Tot sehen möchte und du ihn für sie umbringen solltest. Wenn das mal nicht der Bund für's Leben wird." Flink wich Saphir geschickt einem Kissen aus, dass ich nach ihn geworfen hatte.

„Saphir, es reicht jetzt! Du hast kein Recht dich in dieser Angelegenheit einzumischen.", meinte Venus ruhig.

„Sag du mir nicht was ich tun oder lassen soll!", erwiderte der Vogel beleidigend. „Schließlich komme ich im Kampf immer als erstes in Einsatz und habe von daher größeres Mitspracherecht als du!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen, da ich den anbahnenden Streit schon bemerkte. Warum konnten sich die Beiden nie vertragen?

„Ich bin auch nicht so scharf darauf, anderen etwas auf die Mütze zu geben. Dafür zieht mich Rose sehr oft zu rate.", sagte Venus in einer versuchten ruhigen Tonlage, der jedoch perfekt misslang.

„Was will man denn sonst als schwaches Element sagen, dass noch nicht einmal einen _richtigen_ Kampf hinter sich gebracht hatte?", schnaubte Saphir.

Es reichte nun langsam. Also stand ich auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. Die beiden Streithähne bemerkten es nicht. Tolle Schutzgeister.

Ohne mich auch nur von einen zu verabschieden, ging ich aus dem Haus auf den Weg zum Park. Es war gerade mal 14 Uhr, das hieß noch genug Zeit für einen Spaziergang. Auf den Weg dorthin überlegte ich, welchen meiner Schutzgeister ich wann einsetzen sollte. Beispielsweise beim Kampf gegen Hao wäre Saphir eindeutig die bessere Wahl, da er mit mir zusammen einen richtig aggressiven Kampfpartner abgab. Venus konnte dagegen das Gute in einen Menschen zum Vorschein bringen, nur leider vertrug sich diese Waffe nicht mit mir selbst, da ich offensichtlich nicht rein genug war. Ich habe es bis heute nicht geschafft, Venus Kräfte komplett zu entfalten. Ich lächelte bei den Gedanken, denn schon immer wusste ich, dass eine dunkle Seite in mir war. Selbst meiner Familie war das schon aufgefallen, ignorierten diese Tatsache jedoch gekonnt.

Ich blieb an einer Straße stehen, da die Ampel gerade Rot zeigte und wartete ungeduldig, wie die Autos gestresst an mir vorbei fuhren. Sofort stieg wieder Wut in mir hoch. Als würde es einen dieser Menschen ein Bein brechen mit dem Fahrrad zur Arbeit, Schule etc. zu fahren. Nein, sie mussten den bequemsten und umweltverschmutzenden Weg nehmen. Bald wird es keine Natur mehr geben. Der Reichtum der Welt wäre verschwunden. Das würde ich nicht ertragen.

Es wurde grün und ich ging über die Straße und konnte schon vor mir den Park sehen. Endlich Ruhe, endlich Freiheit. Das Rauschen der Blätter in den Bäumen war so beruhigend, sodass ich mich in der Mitte des Parks auf einer Bank setzte und das Lichtspiel zwischen der Sonne und den Blättern beobachtete. Es gab einfach nichts Schöneres im Leben. Ohne es zu wollen döste ich beim Lied des Windes ein.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich eingedöst war, doch als ich wieder richtig zu mir kam, saß noch jemand neben mir. Überrascht darüber ihn nicht gehört zu haben, beobachtete ich den Fremden vorsichtig aus den Augenwinkeln. Komischer Typ. Er hatte einen weißen Poncho an. War das nicht bei den Indianern in? Ob er vielleicht ein Urlauber war? Seine langen braunen Haare umspielten sein Gesicht, das so jugendlich und unbesonnen wirkte. Doch als mich seine Augen für einen Moment trafen, traf mich der Schock. Sie strahlten soviel Macht und Weisheit aus…nein….ich muss mich geirrt haben. So ein junger Kerl konnte unmöglich _diese_ Weisheit und Erfahrung besitzen. Womöglich war ich noch nicht ganz zu mir gekommen.

„Hallo", begrüßter er mich unbeschwert lächelnd.

_Öhm ja….mach schon Rose, sag was. Der muss dich doch für komplett zurückgeblieben halten._ Schließlich brachte ich ein zartes „Hey" heraus. _Meine Güte, du bist doch sonst nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Ist dir nichts Besseres als dieses läppische Wort eingefallen?_ „Schönes Wetter heute oder?" _Okay, spätestens jetzt stuft er mich als Volldepp ein._ Doch nichts passierte davon, sondern er lachte nur auf. Verdutzt sah ich ihn an. Was hatte er denn?

„Es tut mir Leid.", brachte er gepresst heraus, als kämpfte er sein Lachen zurück. „Um auf deinen Satz von eben einzugehen, da hast du Recht. Es ist echt ein wunderschönes Wetter heute. Würden diese Fabriken in der Nähe nicht die Luft hier zum stinken bringen." Er zog seine Nase kraus.

„Du hörst dich ja wie ein Umweltschützer an.", schmunzelte ich. _Ein dickes Plus für dich, falls es stimmt._ Der Typ war mir sofort sympathisch gewesen und was noch viel wichtiger war, er schätze die Natur. Sebastian war da leider nicht der super Umweltschützer und unsere Maßnahmen zum Schutz der Natur fand er meistens für übertrieben. Das war einer der Gründe, warum ihn meine Familie nicht bei sich aufnahm.

„So etwas in der Art bin ich auch.", meinte er und sah mich vorsichtig an. „Ich bin Zeke."

Ich nickte. „Rosalie. Meine Freunde nennen mich Rose."

„Und wie darf ich dich nennen?" Wieder zeigte er sein charmantes Lächeln, dass jedes Eis zum Schmelzen bringen konnte. _Reiß dich zusammen, Rose! Du hast einen Freund den du auch liebst!_ Sein Lächeln verschwand plötzlich.

„Rosalie.", antwortete ich mit einen zuckersüßen Lächeln, das ihn offensichtlich ein wenig aus der Bahn warf. _Ha, eins zu eins._ Langsam bekam ich mich wieder im Griff und mein Selbstbewusstsein bekam die Oberhand. „Was machst du hier? Auch einen Spaziergang im Park?"

Spöttisch zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nach einem Spaziergang sah es bei dir aber nicht aus. Eher als wärst du eingeschlafen."

„Das denkst aber auch nur du.", verteidigte ich mich, obwohl es mir schon einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte erwischt worden zu sein. Was fällt den Kerl ein mich zu provozieren? Er sollte wissen, dass er sich damit auf gefährliches Terrain befand. Außerdem nervte mich sein durchdringender Blick. Es war, als würde er wissen was ich dachte. Was für ein Quatsch. Wie spät hatten wir es denn überhaupt? Neugierig sah ich auf die Uhr und bekam einen großen Schreck. _Scheiße! 15:30 Uhr! So ein verfluchter Mist!_ Ich sprang von der Bank auf. Zeke schien darüber alles andere als überrascht zu sein.

„Ich muss dann los. Mein Freund erwartet mich noch.", wollte ich mich schnell verabschieden.

„Dein Freund?", wiederholte Zeke etwas steif. „Du hast einen Freund?"

„Öhm ja?", antwortete ich ein wenig verwirrt. _Was sollte denn schon wieder diese Frage?_ Nun stand er ebenfalls auf und kam ganz nah an mir ran um mir folgendes ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Wir werden uns sicher wiedersehen." Dann war er mit einem weiteren Windhauch verschwunden. _Was war das denn? Wie konnte er so plötzlich verschwinden? War er vielleicht ein Schamane?_ Doch darüber wollte ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken machen, als mir Sebastian wieder in den Sinn kam. Also rannte ich den Weg vom Park zu Bäcker.

Sebastian erblickte ich an einen der kleinen Tische vor diesen. Er schaute ständig auf die Uhr und hatte mich noch nicht entdeckt. Schnell warf ich meine offenen schwarzen Haare nach hinten und kam auf ihn zu.

„Hi", hauchte ich. Er stand auf und gab mir zögerlich ein Kuss. Dann setzten wir uns.

„Ich habe schon gedacht, du hast mich sitzen gelassen.", meinte er missgelaunt.

„Das hätte ich dir nie angetan.", sagte ich und lächelte ihn verliebt an. Nun war Zeke aus meinen Gedanken komplett verschwunden. Vorerst.


	2. Die Eröffnungszeremonie und neue Freunde

**Kapitel 2: Die Eröffnungszeremonie und neue Freunde**

Missgelaunt fegte ich den Weg vor dem Haus. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Kaum kommt man mal ein bisschen zu spät nach Hause, wird man wie eine Putze zum Fegen verdonnert. Es war jedoch klüger Großmutter nicht zu widersprechen, denn sie konnte ein ganz schöner Tyrann werden.

Seufzend stützte ich mich auf den Besenstiel ab und beobachtete die Wolken über mir. Das Gespräch mit Sebastian war gestern nicht so gut gelaufen. Er hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass ich im Park weggedöst war und hatte mir in seiner grenzenlosen Eifersucht vorgeworfen, dass ich mich mit jemand anderen getroffen hatte. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich ihn nichts von Zeke erzählt hatte. Abends hatte ich mich sogar noch dabei erwischt, wie ich Vergleiche zwischen ihn und Zeke machte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Wo war das Kribbeln, das ich sonst immer bei Sebastians Gegenwart gespürt hatte? Warum war das plötzlich verschwunden und nahm stattdessen eine Leere ein? Und warum musste ich immer über diese mysteriösen Zeke nachdenken? Argh, es war zum verrückt werden.

Eine Wolke über mir bildete den Kopf von diesen Zeke und wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang ich in die Luft und kreischte auf. _Jetzt zeigen mir die Wolken sogar schon dieses Gesicht_. Ich scheuerte den Besen in die Ecke und fluchte innerlich ein paar nicht jugendfreie Wörter. Ein Lachen ließ mich jedoch aufhorchen und mich umsehen.

„Nettes Haus.", meinte der Junge in seinen Poncho gelassen. „Ich hab mir mal so gedacht, dass ich dir einen kleinen Besuch abstatte."

„Und warum habe ich das Vergnügen?", fauchte ich. Es war nicht richtig meine schlechte Laune an Zeke auszulassen. Schließlich konnte er auch nichts dafür, dass in meiner Gefühlswelt Chaos herrschte. Also strich ich mir eine meiner lockigen schwarzen Strähnen hinters Ohr und sagte: „Entschuldigung, Zeke. Ich bin gerade etwas durcheinander."

Er nickte verständlich. „Willst du mit mir ein bisschen spazieren gehen? Am besten wieder im Park. Ich hasse die Stadt und die Menschenmassen." Das Letzte spie er regelrecht aus.

Ich rang einen Moment lang mit mir. Großmutter würde nicht erfreut sein, wenn ich mich einfach aus den Staub machen würde. Andererseits war ich noch nie der Typ gewesen, der auf das hörte was man einen sagte. Was konnte es also schon schaden?

Ich nickte und wir gingen wieder Richtung Park. Unterwegs fragte er mich vieles. Zum Beispiel lobte er es, wie wir uns für die Tiere und Natur einsetzten und versuchten den Menschen klar zu machen, dass er die Natur schützen müsse, obwohl Letzeres seiner Meinung nach ein unmögliches Unterfangen war. Außerdem interessierte er sich sehr für mein Leben und vor allem für meine Beziehung mit Sebastian. Ich wunderte mich ein wenig über diese Aufmerksamkeit, dachte mir jedoch nichts dabei. Schließlich waren wir wieder in der Mitte des Parks angekommen und lauschten dem Windspiel. Wir setzten uns ins Gras und mir fiel auf, dass Zeke ein wenig unruhig wurde.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du auch an den großen Schamanenturnier teilnehmen wirst.", begann er. Verwundert sah ich ihn mir genau an. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass er ebenfalls ein Schamane war und die Tatsache ließ mich aufhorchen. Wollte er nur das alles von mir wissen, damit er einen Schwachpunkt feststellen konnte? Ich hoffte nicht.

„Ja", antwortete ich wachsam. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch ein Schamane bist. Nimmst du am Turnier teil?"

„Natürlich", antwortete er mir, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. „Ich warte schon viel zu lange darauf."

„Es haben aber noch nicht alle die Vorrunde geschafft. Ich musste auch nur zwei Kämpfe austragen, die ich beide gewonnen habe.", meinte ich.

Er nickte wissend. „In zwei Tagen soll der letzte Kampf statt finden. Yo Asakura gegen Ren Tao. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wer von beiden in die nächste Runde kommen wird."

„Asakura natürlich"

„Meinst du?" Zeke zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ren Taos Furyoku ist nicht gering und etwas größer als das von Yo."

„Trotzdem wird er gewinnen. Schließlich ist er ein Asakura.", sagte ich. „Die Familie Asakura gehört zu den stärksten Schamanen auf der Welt."

Er legte sein Kopf etwas schief und lächelte. „Scheinbar hast du dich sehr gut über diese Familie informiert."

„Sagen wir mal, es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig.", antwortete ich ausweichend und meine Gedanken gingen automatisch wieder zu Hao. Ich wusste gar nicht wie der überhaupt aussah. Ob ich ihn bei der Eröffnungszeremonie der Patchee erkennen werde? Hoffentlich. Wäre doch zu peinlich, wenn ich mit ihm reden würde ohne zu merken wer er war. Obwohl…so schwer wird es wohl nicht sein, ihn zu finden. Großmutter meinte, dass er sicher von seinem Gefolge umringt sein wird. Und das wäre ziemlich auffällig.

„Rose, du solltest wissen, dass nicht alle Schamanen etwas Böses im Sinn haben. Manche wollen nur die Welt retten und es gibt öfters keinen anderen Weg als den Extremen."

Verwundert horchte ich auf und sah ihn an. Das er mich ohne meine Erlaubnis mit meinen Spitznamen angesprochen hatte, ignorierte ich. Schließlich mochte ich ihn. „Warum sagst du das?"

„Verurteile niemals zu früh.", sagte er, begegnete meinen Blick jedoch nicht. Er stand auf und klopfte seinen Poncho aus. „Wir werden uns bei der Eröffnungszeremonie sehen, Rose. Bis dann." Und schon war er verschwunden.

Was war das denn? Macht der ein auf Geheimnis? Wie kann er es wagen, mich hier ohne weitere Erklärungen einfach sitzen zu lassen? Schließlich war es doch seine Idee gewesen mit mir spazieren zu gehen. Männer!

Meine Stimmung war definitiv unten, also stand ich auf und ging nach Hause, um mir von meiner Großmutter die Standpauke abzuholen. Zu meiner Verwunderung blieb diese jedoch aus. Sie nickte nur zur Begrüßung als ich eintrat und ließ mich nach oben in meinem Zimmer gehen. Was hatte die denn auf einmal?

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, lag auf meinem Bett wie immer Venus als kleiner weißer Fuchs. Zum Glück stanken Geisterfüchse nicht so sehr wie die echten Exemplare. Auf der Fensterbank beobachtete mich Saphir.

„Wo warst du gewesen?", fragte er ohne Umschweife. Solche Töne konnte ich ja mal gar nicht ab und so wunderte es auch keinen, als meine Antwort ziemlich patzig ausfiel.

„Geht dich nichts an!", meinte ich nur und ging zu meinen Spiegel, um mich in diesen zu betrachten. Ein paar schokobraune, katzenhaftige Augen sahen mich an. Die schwarzen langen Haare fielen lässig über meine Rechte Schulter.

„Hier war jemand, der eine sehr negative Energie hatte. Ich spüre sowas, Rose. Wer war der Kerl, mit dem du mit gegangen bist? Hao?"

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass es Hao sein könnte? Als würde ich so friedlich mit ihm mitgehen."

„Sie war wirklich sehr negativ, Rose.", schaltete sich nun auch Venus ein und beobachtete mich aus ihren blutroten Augen. „Wir Geister spüren das."

„So tut ihr also?", herrschte ich die Beiden an. „An Zeke ist überhaupt nichts negativ. Ich habe nichts gespürt, also zieht nichts an den Haaren herbei, was nicht ist!"

„Dein Urteilsinn ist verschleiert.", meinte Venus nur gelassen. „Lass dich nicht blenden. Der äußere Schein kann trügen und das weißt du."

„Hört sofort auf damit! Zeke ist in Ordnung. Da bin ich mir sicher!", sagte ich wütend.

„Und was", begann Venus und ihre blutroten Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. „ sagst du dazu, dass wir einen Naturgeist in seiner Nähe gespürt haben? Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass Hao vor 500 Jahren Spirit of fire vom Stamm der Patcheen gestohlen hat."

Ungläubig starrte ich sie an. Venus und Saphir würden mich nie belügen. Da war ich mir sicher. Aber ebenso sicher war ich mir auch, dass Zeke nichts mit Hao zu tun hatte geschweige denn ein- und dieselbe Person war. So etwas hätte ich doch bemerkt oder nicht? Natürlich war Zeke süß, ich mochte ihn auf Anhieb, aber so war Hao doch nicht? Hao war ein Mörder und Fanatiker, der auf den falschen Weg abgekommen ist. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich mir plötzlich über Zeke unsicher war. War er wirklich der, den er vorgibt zu sein?

„Na, haben wir dein Kopf mal zum nachdenken angekurbelt?", sagte Saphir spitz, als ich keine weiteren Widerworte von mir gab. „Du wirst schon sehen, dass wir Recht haben. Spätestens bei der Eröffnungszeremonie in zwei Tagen.

Zusammen mit vielen anderen Schamanen aus Tokio sahen wir uns den letzten Kampf der Vorrunde an. Yo Asakura gegen Ren Tao. Ich musste zugeben, dass Yo nicht so schwach war, wie man es zuerst von seinem Auftreten her denken würde. Eigentlich war der Junge ziemlich unglaublich. Wirklich schade, dass er schon eine Verlobte hatte. Der Gewinner würde gleich zur Eröffnungszeremonie her kommen und dann konnte der Hauptkampf beginnen. Ich war bereit!

Mein Blick schweifte immer wieder über die vielen Schamanenköpfe, konnte aber die bestimmte Person nicht finden. Wo war Zeke bloß? Hatte er sich nicht qualifizieren können?

„Du benimmst dich wirklich wie ein verliebter Teenager.", meinte Saphir und tauchte neben mir als schwarzer Vogel auf. Er setzte sich gemütlich auf meine Schulter. „Hao hat sich sicher für den Schamanenkampf qualifiziert und du wärst besser dran, wenn du ihn gleich als Feind sehen würdest und nicht als potentiellen Freund. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass er eine bessere Wahl als Sebastian wäre."

„Zeke ist nicht Hao.", zischte ich ihn zum wiederholten male zu. „Hört also auf das immer zu sagen!"

Er pustete theatralisch aus. „Wenn du meinst."

Die Zeit verging weiter und schließlich kam das unfassbare Ergebnis des letzten Kampfes. Unentschieden! Der große Geist hat tatsächlich ein Unentschieden festgelegt. Konnte man das glauben? Wir versammelten uns in der Halle. Zeke habe ich immer noch nicht entdecken können, dafür stand ich in der Nähe von Yo Asakura und musterte ihn. Ich wusste selbst noch nicht, was ich direkt von diesen Jungen halten sollte. Er hatte auf jeden Fall Potential, dass stand fest.

Goldva stellte sich auf der kleinen Tribüne in der Halle. Hinter ihn standen die neun Schiedsrichter des Schamanenturniers.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch an die Gewinner der Vorrunden. Wir kommen auch gleich zum wesentlichen dieser Zeremonie. Die Hauptkämpfe beginnen in etwa einem Monat.", begann Goldva. „Ort, Zeit und Details geben wir über den Orakelpager bekannt. Der Hauptkampf ist kein Vergleich zur Vorrunde. Es wird extrem hart."

Das brauchte er mir nicht zu sagen. Der wird schon allein von der Tatsache hart, dass Hao an diesem Turnier teilnimmt.

„Verbringt diesem Monat mit eurer Familie, Freunden, Liebsten und Urahnen, damit ihr ohne Reue kämpfen könnt."

Tss, darauf konnte ich wirklich verzichten. Noch ein Monat mehr, an dem mich meine Großmutter tyrannisieren konnte.

„Denn es gibt für euch kein Zurück in ein normales Leben."

Dieser Satz lies mich aufhorchen. Wie meinte Goldva das? Kein Zurück mehr in ein normales Leben? Was verstand er denn bitteschön als normal? Ich wurde schon in der Schule schief angeguckt, weil ich überhaupt Geister sehen konnte.

„Was Goldva wohl damit meint, Yo?", fragte ein Junge mit einer blauen Stachelfrisur. Er sah aus, als käme er aus den Norden.

„Mhm, keine Ahnung.", antwortete Yo Asakura. Wäre eigentlich nicht schlecht, wenn ich mich ihn mal vorstellen würde. Schließlich sind unsere beiden Schicksale miteinander verknüpft. Wir beide wollen Hao Asakura vernichten.

Ich drängte mich also nach vorne und stellte mich neben den Junge mit der Stachelfrisur. „Eins steht fest! Wir müssen mit allem rechnen.", sagte ich. Beide starrten mich an und ich erwiderte an Yo gewandt. „Hallo, mein Name ist Rosalie. Schön jemanden von der berühmten Familie Asakura kennenzulernen. Ihr habt wirklich einen tollen Kampf geliefert."

„Danke", antwortete Yo lächelnd und kratze sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Und du bist?", wandte ich mich an den Jungen mit der Stachelfrisur.

„HoroHoro", sagte dieser. „Schön dich kennenzulernen. Hab dich vorher noch nie gesehen."

„Stimmt. Ich habe meine Vorrunde schon vor fünf Tagen geschafft.", sagte ich. „Bin auch heute erst wieder nach Tokio zurück gekommen."

„Und wie findest du die Stadt?", wollte mich HoroHoro gleich in ein Gespräch ziehen.

„Zu groß", antwortete ich wahrheitsmäßig. „Ich bin die Natur gewöhnt und in der Stadt kann man dem Wind kaum lauschen."

„Da hast du leider Recht.", meinte Yo. Dann wandte er sich mit seinem typischen Grinsen an mich. „Möchtest du heute zu unserer Siegesfeier kommen?"

„Ähm, Siegesfeier?", wiederholte ich verwirrt.

„Yeah, Glückwunsch! Ihr habt beide bestanden.", schrie HoroHoro in die Runde. Wir saßen in einem großen Gasthaus an einer gedeckten Tafel. HoroHoro's Schwester Pilika war das Verhalten ihres Bruders offensichtlich richtig peinlich.

„Reiß dich zusammen.", rief sie. „Du nervst alle!"

Alle lachten. Manta sah nervös hin und her.

„Wieso sind wir alle hier?", fragte er. Das meinte er doch nicht im Ernst oder?

HoroHoro stellte sich auf den Tisch und stand damit im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. „Das ist doch klar.", erklärte er und hob seinen Daumen. „Wir sind alle _so_ dicke."

Anna ging an ihm mit einem Tablett vorbei. „Ach. Du wolltest doch nur umsonst feiern und pennen. Was? Bezahlen musst du so oder so."

„Bitte nicht", bettelte HoroHoro sie plötzlich an. Wir alle beobachteten das Szenario amüsiert.

_Yo's Freunde waren wirklich lustig. Zwar etwas eigenartig, aber lustig_, dachte ich bei mir.

„Aber was willst du hier?", fragte Manta vorsichtig an Ren gewandt.

Dieser starrte ihn mit Gleichgültigkeit an. „Ich bin nur hier, weil der primitive Kerl mich mitgeschleppt hat." Mit einem Seitenblick auf Yo stand außer Frage, wen er gemeint hatte.

„Ach tu nicht so.", begann HoroHoro. „Du pennst auch gern umsonst."

„Ich habe ein zu Hause, blöder Penner."

„Was?", schrie HoroHoro wütend.

„Du bist ja so doof.", fügte Ren noch hinzu.

„Boah" HoroHoro war nun dabei Ren an den Hals zu springen. Bason, der neben Amidamaru schwebte, war ganz außer sich.

„Ich habe Meister Ren noch nie so fröhlich gesehen. Ich bin gerührt.", sagte er, wobei er einen geschockten Blick von Amidamaru einfing.

„Was?! Das ist _fröhlich_?"

„Du kennst sein Lachen nicht.", erklärte Bason mit Tränen in den Augen. Geister konnten weinen? „Er hatte bisher niemanden in seiner Nähe, mit dem er reden konnte. Aber jetzt hat er gleich starke Kameraden. Freunde sind gut."

Ich schüttelte über dieses Verhalten nur den Kopf. Venus oder Saphir würden sich nie in der Öffentlichkeit so benehmen. Der kleine weiße Fuchs saß neben mir auf ein Kissen, während Saphir als Vogel gelangweilt auf einen Schrank die Szene abschätzig beobachtete.

„Ohhh", kam Pilika bei mir an. „Ist der kleine Fuchs dein Geist? Ist der süß." Venus starrte sie entsetzt an. Hatte man sie wirklich gerade als _süß_ bezeichnet? Sie wandte sich erbost über dieses Verhalten von Pilika ab.

„Menschen", murmelte sie.

Pilika sah mich fragend an. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Meine Geister mögen selten andere Menschen oder Schamanen."

„Hat das ein Grund?" Muss die mir jetzt Löcher in den Bauch fragen?

„Ja", antwortete ich kurz, musste aber zu keinen weiteren Erklärungen ausholen, da Tamara mit einem Block ankam und aufgeregt auf diesen zeigte_. Ähm…das Bad ist fertig. Viel Spaß_. Sofort lief sie rot an. _Wie konnte man bloß so schüchtern sein?_

So verbrachten wir die Nacht mit vielen Lachen im Gasthaus. Obwohl ich mir große Mühe gab, wurde ich durch der Stimmung, die Yo mit sich brachte, lockerer.

Es war schön, neue Freunde zu haben. Vor allem Freunde, die auch Schamanen waren. Zwar fragte ich mich immer noch, warum ich Zeke nicht bei der Eröffnungszeremonie getroffen hatte, war mir aber sicher, dass er für sein fern bleiben einen guten Grund hatte. Morgen früh werde ich wieder nach Hause fahren und den restlichen Monat genießen. Doch dieser sollte sehr schnell rumgehen.


End file.
